


gunning her engine

by yodepalma



Series: ffxv rarepairs 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, World of Ruin, if you're not at least a little gay for aranea i don't trust you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Aranea Highwind is the prettiest woman Cindy's ever seen come through Hammerhead.Written for day 1 of ffxv rare pairs week: song.





	gunning her engine

**Author's Note:**

> i make no apologies for the title. greyskiesblack suggested it and i CACKLED.

It's one of those rare days when there's absolutely no work to do, and Cindy is hiding in the shade of the garage to cool off. She's organizing the shelves ( _again_ ) and singing along to the song blaring out of the radio, so she doesn't notice anyone is there until there's a loud knock on one of the metal shelves behind her. The sound makes her jump and knock over a can of paint, but at least the lid doesn't pop off on her. She makes a face at it as she squats down to pick it up.

"Sorry!" she calls over the music. She shoves the can back into its spot, then reaches to switch the radio off. When she finally turns toward the customer, her usual greeting dies in her throat. It's not as if she's never seen a beautiful woman before, but this one's the prettiest thing that’s ever come through Hammerhead. And a hunter to boot, if the armor's anything to go by. And Cindy's always had a thing for strong women.

Probably best not to let the _customer_ know that, though. "Sorry again, hon. It's been a slow day. What can I do you for?"

The customer gives her a slow smile that makes Cindy's heart flutter. "I've been told the best mechanic in the world is here, and I've got a problem that my men can't fix for me. You the one I'm looking for?"

Cindy's only a _little_ devastated by the 'men' comment. She should know by now that all the pretty ones are irredeemably straight.

"I could be," Cindy says, offering her hand to shake. "Cindy Aurum. It's my pawpaw's garage, but I do all the work."

"Aranea Highwind." The woman shakes her hand and grins. It looks like a threat, and she continues talking like she's anticipating every question Cindy might have. "Yes, _that_ Aranea. No, I'm not going to kill anyone. No Empire left to pay me for it."

Cindy just smiles. "The boys’ve told me about you," she says. "And not one bad word between them. Think I'll be safe."

Aranea’s expression softens, and it suits her much better than the threatening grin did. “Come on out and I’ll show you my ship, then. It isn’t going to get into this place.”

Cindy follows her out of the garage curiously. There’s no vehicle on the premises, but right on the other side of the street she can see the lights of a magitek airship idling in the sand. “Shiva’s tits,” she breathes.

"Took it with me when I left the Empire." Aranea puts her hands behind her back and rocks on her heels. "Didn't really think about maintenance, but Biggs and Wedge always handled most of it anyway."

"So what do you need me for?" Cindy puts a hand on her hip and frowns. "I ain't ever touched magitek before."

"Nobody else I can go to any more." Aranea shrugs and starts walking toward the fence. "I figure it's worth a shot, and if you can't do anything… Well, I'll probably manage to ditch it before it kills me."

"Best see about preventing that.” Cindy smiles.

Aranea has her men tell her exactly what’s wrong, but she hovers nearby while Cindy fiddles with the engine. Cindy doesn’t really think anything of it at first—Aranea wouldn’t be the first person to be suspicious that she was secretly making the problem worse—but the silence is distracting. Most people want Cindy to explain what she’s doing. Aranea just _watches_.

When it gets to be too much, Cindy pulls her head out of the engine and levels the woman with a frown. “Did you need something else?” she asks.

“Nope.” Aranea saunters over and leans against the ship. Her smile is doing _terrible_ things to Cindy’s stomach. “I just can’t resist a pretty girl working.”

“Oh.” Cindy’s face is _burning_. She rubs a hand across it and she can _feel_ the grease she must be spreading over her cheeks.

Aranea doesn’t seem to mind it. She leans forward with that soft smile, eyes fixed on Cindy’s own. “Let me buy you dinner when you’re done.”

Cindy should be annoyed by how confident Aranea sounds, like she thinks there’s no possible way she’ll so no. Normally she _would_ be. But Aranea’s right to sound so sure of herself; Cindy wouldn’t forgive herself if she let a woman as pretty as that slip right through her fingers.

“Dinner sounds lovely,” Cindy says. “But I want a ride in the ship too.”

“You fix this thing and I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” Aranea laughs and pats the ship fondly.

Cindy grins and turns back to her work with a new sense of determination. Her night is definitely looking up.


End file.
